burntwaterfandomcom-20200213-history
Pre-Incident Lore
"The empires of the future are the empires of the mind." - Winston Churchill ' Our world fell into silence after the nuclear attacks on both Hiroshima and Nagasaki, marking the end of yet another worldwide catastrophe. A few people blared out in outrage, trying to ignite sparks of controversy in what felt like absolute darkness. Some people tried to pick up the pieces of what they had done, and others tried to avoid dwelling on the incident, entire. A small amount of people hung their head in shame, trying to see what could have been done. The years of silence and stressful thoughts had gone away, and people strove for a better tomorrow by reusing, and even forgetting some of the abused technologies that had been used to bring about the end of civilizations. Nuclear power had nearly been swept under the rug, the use of fossil fuels had been completely rethought, and electricity was valued as what could be the next cause of industrial spur, by the end of the 1950s. From this, corporations had risen from the bare basics of business, and innovation. Each company had strived in making a small part of everyday life easier for an individual, and their family. AltraTek worked as the corporate “goliath” for consumer electronics, such as terminal computers, and specialized in creating revolutionary data servers that made the sharing of data much more feasible than ever. Ardale, the United States’ leading automotive maker, began to produce production automobiles using the new Eco-Amend technologies, which had made the use of fossil fuels in vehicles much more efficient than it had been, all while appealing families whose goal was to save as much money as possible. The movements of the media in the very late 1960s had eventually managed to encourage people worldwide to take part in this revolution of innovation. Japan had begun to partner with American corporations, despite the events of the past. Following this, the Japanese automotive company, Ito, began to take part in the global auto-market at the start of the 1970s. They soon fabricated and sold their products with American businesses, as they had done following the release of their four-door production sedan, the “Vitae”, which would soon become the U.S.’s most common production vehicle, in the next two decades. At the time of the Vitae’s release, various computer companies rose from the European nations, dealing a massive blow to AltraTek’s sales. That blow led to a spur in computer development, and even competition. Year after year, the companies found themselves producing technical devices better than the last. Before long, the first portable computer device hailed from Saint Petersburg, under the name of the newly-found Russian technology company, Zavtra. ' In the following decade, the relatively young company, K.R.A.NU.C., or Kyoto Robotics & Automated Numerical Control, would begin to create industrial robot devices, which greatly improved the use of the factory essential - the assembly line. These robots, which were large mechanical arms to the human eye, performed simple and repetitive functions. Each model had a function that it had been solely specialized for. Considering the excessive construction performed to make each model, these were not easy for the average corporation to acquire in large numbers, as they had needed, and hence, various people set out to create the parallels that could accomplish a variety of functions in a single and standalone package. The interest in creating these parallels began to arise amongst technical companies, and not just individuals, who have either been brought into financial struggle or affluence due to the still ongoing competition in the computer market. During the construction of what would soon become failing, innovative, or revolutionary parallels, K.R.A.NU.C. would have created three new models of the same robot, and asserted their dominance in the new commercial robot industry, worldwide. Of course, in the mid-1970s, Ito announced the arrival of their new robotics branch, I.R.E.A., at the 1974 I.F.C. Conference in Sacramento, California. Here, the chief-executive officer announced that their own industrial robot was being readied to be sold on an international-scale, along with the beginning of a new project that they viewed to be “life-changing”. About three months following the announcement of that enterprise, the expected and presented models appeared in factories around the globe. Particularly favored amongst automobile makers, the mechanical arms were soon found running assembly lines on computing devices. By now, what had been viewed as a beginning to Ito was now a nearly complete dream. At the same conference in 1976, the chief-executive officer and the leading members of the Ito Robotics for Engineering Advancements, or I.R.E.A., proudly pushed their achieved success onto the conference’s main stage. Moments after the project had been visible to the audience, companies and their officials now saw that the robot industry was beyond promising. The robot consisted of a large, prism-shaped body resting upon a cart frame, resembling that of a refreshment cart found on an airliner, and had two mechanical arms sticking out from the top of the body, with little proportion. In the late parts of the presentation, the group showed the audience that it could perform a multitude of fundamental industrial processes. Aside from the awe caused by the handful of things it could do, alone, most of the amazement and applause went toward the fact that this standalone package was only the size of a small variant of a compact car. The robot quickly earned the title of a “tabletop droid” amongst the audience, as a humorous nickname. Before long, companies had hopes to innovate on the same project that the I.R.E.A. had succeeded with so promptly. 'The I.F.C. Conference, itself was always a “beacon of hope” to the innovating industries of the world. By now, of course, it was no longer viewed as “the best way to financial success”. It was now idolized as “the only way to financial success”. Year after year, companies would walk onto the stage presenting something more astounding than the last. AltraTek would have presented over 20 models of computing devices at the end of the 1970s, and the I.R.E.A. would have already created a successor to their original anomaly, from 1976. ' The early years of the 1980s would ignite a new trend in the now popular robotics industry. Montpelier Engineering, a new but experienced face in the fray, would make their first appearance at the I.F.C. Conference in late 1982, with an oddity more unique than the first industrial “cart” robot created by the I.R.E.A.. Their goal, at the time, was to begin making the framework of a future contributor to the robotics industry. Montpelier Engineering succeeded in the first phase of their original goal with the creation of two, skeletal and mechanical legs, mirroring those of a human being’s. This project, still considered a “droid” due to the previous “sci-fi craze” of the late 1960s, was merely a full robot body. It looked more like an incomplete project to replicate a human being that had been halted just before the development of the upper body, causing it to inherit a look familiar to that of a human being’s waist and legs. The project required a remote control in order to mobilize across the conference’s stage, but walked using the methods discovered during the first studies of human anatomy, successfully. It replicated the movement in a manner so well that the future projects working as parallels would use the same framework of this “framework” for something better, in their designs. ' Montpelier Engineering would eventually go on to create what was known as the first “proper droid” in 1984. The models which had followed each became more advanced than the last, familiar to what had happened during the computing revolution, from a decade earlier. Very soon, “droids” would become a staple of the robotics industry, with a multitude of 137 diverse models being on the market at the end of 1989. This explosion in the industry had begun to spur the same development in the European and Asian nations. The 1980s would end with two prominent models in the robotics industry, both representing a different nation. The United States would have unprecedented economic success from the sales of Montpelier Engineering’s latest project, the AIA-32. The thirty-second model of the Automated Industrial Assistant would represent all of the major achievements in the American robotics industry, and would have been awarded a vast amount of technical awards, each acknowledging the precise functions it would do within an industrial setting, and the pioneering techniques used to make it function. The second idol of the industry would come from the Swedish fabrication company, Nordström Appliances. Nordström Appliances’ FED-12, or the twelfth model of the Factory Employee Droid, would hold the same success of the AIA-32 among the European nations, and would offer familiar services. Of course, the differences mainly lied in the nationalities and building structures of these robots, when compared. Competition like this would spur over nearly every available product from that time, and would continue throughout the next three decades. ''The year was now 2022. The droid project was now at an all-time high. Models were obviously inhuman when they were seen, but companies familiar to Montpelier Engineering, the I.R.E.A., Nordström Appliances, and Zavtra were able to create humanoid structures for each and every one of their droids. The world had now seen these droids working in other fields, aside from basic and complex industrial labor. Montpelier Engineering and Nordström Appliances would have gone on to make projects capable of performing law enforcement protocols, and even military service. The I.R.E.A. would gain a strong foothold in the industry with their innovation in civil service droids proficient in performing retail assistance, commuting, and construction drudgery. Zavtra, even with their abnormal silence on a global-scale, would have just furtively placed a defensive array of computer programs into effect, which would remain undiscovered by the rest of the world, aside from both the company and the Russian government’s high-ranking officials, even into the present. The array’s ultimate goal, although a mystery, was believed to defend the nation’s entirety from the minatory chance of a full-scale attack. The night separating January 21st, 2025 from January 22nd, 2025 would send the world into a consternation of events. Zavtra’s defensive array, which was believed to be terribly rushed and faulted, mistakenly caved in on itself. In a matter of minutes, the array would trigger missiles and other defensive assets into a hostile mode. Missiles and other land-to-air weapons flew towards their predestined targets, mainly being those the nation had skepticisms over, without a prompt warning. People awoke into a gauntlet that would tear apart more than a quarter of the nation they had come to know, and were left with nothing. Those hours left about half of the continent’s crust in a contorted mess of rubble, and dirt. The part of the world was nearly back to where it had started, and succession was nothing more than a dream. ' Our world fell into silence after the a paradox in technology, marking the beginning of yet another worldwide catastrophe. A few people blared out in outrage, trying to ignite sparks of controversy in what felt like absolute darkness. Some people tried to pick up the pieces of what they had done, and others tried to avoid dwelling on the incident, entire. But, nobody would think about hanging their head in shame, trying to see what could have been done. Category:Lore